


Couro

by liralia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fetiche, M/M, aura de perigo, badboy, cheiro, comedia, fetiche em Otabek, jaqueta de couro, motoqueiro, rico mimado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Só foi necessário JJ ficar sozinho por um curto período de tempo e ele já foi aprontando das suas.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Couro

Os móveis da sala tinham sido arrastados para darem espaço para as almofadas, uma mesinha no centro foi colocada para apoiar as vasilhas e outros objetos, e algumas latas de cerveja estavam dentro de uma caixa de isopor com gelo. Jean-Jacques observou sua belíssima arrumação com orgulho. Quem o conhecesse e o visse agora já não poderia chamá-lo de riquinho mimado. Conseguia até lidar com os afazeres de casa! E para alguém que até quase seus dezoito anos tinha uma empregada para lhe cortar os alimentos no prato, isso era uma evolução e tanto.

Sorriu satisfeito e foi para o quarto. Como só faltava Otabek voltar com o pote de sorvete e os convidados chegarem, JJ resolveu tomar um bom banho durante o tempo que lhe restava.

Jogou a blusa e a calça que vestia no cesto de roupa suja, ficando apenas de cueca, e deu uma rápida avaliada no próprio físico de frente ao espelho da porta do guarda-roupa. Ainda restava um pouco do bronze da última ida a praia e o corpo moldado pelos habituais exercícios parecia bem. Estava em meio a pensamentos bastante narcisísticos quando percebeu pelo canto do olho um montinho escuro caído do lado da cama.

Ao recolhê-lo notou que se tratava da jaqueta de couro preferida de Otabek. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que ele aparecera na casa dos seus pais todo charmoso para o levar num passeio de moto. Deslizou os dedos na superfície da roupa com uma ideia se formando. Em poucos instantes estava novamente na frente do espelho, mas dessa vez além da cueca, trajava também a jaqueta.

Olhou seu reflexo se sentindo poderoso. Colocou as mãos em punho na cintura e ergueu o queixo numa pose heroica. Era incrível como uma simples peça de roupa o tinha deixado com ego mais alto ainda.

Contudo, entretanto, todavia...

JJ percebeu que não tinha ficado com a aura de _badboy_ que envolvia Otabek tão bem. Talvez se estivesse com os óculos escuros... Ou talvez se acrescentasse as luvas de motoqueiro... Só que no momento nenhum desses itens se encontrava ali.

Torceu a boca um pouquinho chateado, se afastando do espelho e indo em direção a cama.

Estava prestes a tirar a jaqueta quando sentiu um cheirinho bem agradável vir dela. Puxou um pouco da gola para perto do nariz e inspirou forte. O sorriso veio naturalmente, enquanto cheirava mais um pouco. Naquela região do tecido estava concentrado a mistura do perfume preferido e do cheiro característico de Otabek. E, nossa, como JJ gostava daquele cheiro! Era como se o próprio Otabek estivesse ali e ele estivesse fungando o pescoço do namorado.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, JJ já se empenhava em mover a mão ao longo do pênis para se dar prazer enquanto cheirava vez ou outra a gola da jaqueta. Foi só preciso pensar um pouquinho sobre a aura de _badboy_ do namorado e sentir seu cheiro na roupa que logo ficou duro. Era como se tudo em Otabek lhe deixasse excitado, na verdade. Ele era quase a personificação do seu fetiche.

Grunhiu se deitando na cama, sem parar os movimentos da mão. Queria tanto que ele estivesse ali que, quando olhou pra porta e o viu escorado no batente, quase achou que fosse delírio seu.

— Vejo que conseguiu se distrair enquanto estive fora. — Otabek deu um meio sorriso, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

Jean até pensou em responder, mas o que saiu de boca foi nada mais nada menos que um gemido manhoso. Otabek se aproximou dele, deixando as mãos apertarem a cintura alheia e logo descendo-as para pressionar a bunda firme.

— Minha jaqueta...?

JJ sorriu pra ele.

— Tem seu cheiro. — respondeu simplesmente, suspirando ao sentir sua bunda ser apertada outra vez.

Sem deixar de fitá-lo nos olhos, Otabek afastou as mãos brevemente, apenas para retirar as luvas sem dedo, e logo substituiu a mão de JJ pela sua na função de masturbá-lo. Teriam se prolongado mais no exercício prazeroso caso a campainha não tivesse sido inconvenientemente tocada.

Os convidados tinham chegado.


End file.
